pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Color: Journey to the World of Gems
This is the first movie of Pretty Cure Color, slotted in between episode 15 and 16. Story Helen and Anita were bored on summer vacation–that is, until a bird carrying a letter addressed to them lands on Helen's shoulder and they are teleported to the world of gems along with their teammates but Kisa isn't too happy about missing her recital and is in a bad mood. They hear screaming and see a girl being attacked by fast-moving monsters which they were barely able to finish off and when Kisa was about to be killed by one, a young man named Hayate comes to her aid. They find out the girl is actually Princess Topaz who asks them help protect the crown. During the ball for the Princess, the ball is crashed by copies of the Pretty Cure who are stronger and way fast than the girls and defeat them and they run off to report to Rita. Meanwhile, Rita has captured by the Princess and the crown but the girls haven't given up just yet. Can they defeat their evil clones or not? Movie Characters ' Princess Topaz' She's the one who summons the Pretty Cure to her kingdom in hopes to have the crown under extra protection. ' Hayate' He's the loyal protector of Princess Topaz and seems to have a crush on her. ' Rita' The villain of the movie. She's after the crown to be an all powerful witch. She uses her crystal minions to make the Shadow Cures. The Crystal Minions/Shadow Cures They are Rita's Minions who took pieces of the Pretty Cures costumes so Rita could make them into clones of Pretty Cure to take the crown. ' Akira' Helen’s evil clone, Akira looks like Helen but with shorter brown hair. She was the part of Helen who use to hate being around people. She attempts to help Helen defeat Rita but gets killed in the end. When she transforms, she becomes Shadow Red. Her attack is Shadow Rage. ' Mira' Anita’s evil clone, Mira looks like Anita but has a black flower head band instead, straighter hair and blue eyes. She was the part of Anita who used to be jealous of Helen. When she transforms, she becomes Shadow Perwinkle. Her attack is Shadow Comet and she is killed by Cure Periwinkle's Meteor Shaker. ' Sara' Sasha’s evil Clone, Sara looks like Sasha except with shorter hair and purple eyes. She was the part of Sasha who got easily frustrated when her photos came out wrong. When she transforms, she becomes Shadow Teal. Her attack is Thundering Echo and she is killed by Cure Teal's Teal Storm. ' Vera' Jamie’s evil clone, Vera looks like Jamie except for long dirty-blonde hair in a pair of ponytails. She was the part of Jamie who use to cry when her father left. When she transforms, she becomes Shadow Pink. Her attack is Broken Heart Slam and she is killed by Cure Pink's Love Beam. ' Clara' Sam’s evil clone, Clara looks like Sam except for grey hair in drill pigtails with sharp ends and bronze eyes. She was the part of Sam that use to hate singing. She becomes Shadow Orange when transformed. Her attack is Shadow Echo and she is killed by Cure Orange's Fire Tornado. ' Taylor' Michelle’s evil clone, Taylor looks like Michelle except for darker hair down to her waist and light-green eyes. She was the part of Michelle who hated violin. When she transforms, she becomes Shadow Green. Her attack is Broken Music and she is killed by Cure Green's Leaf Hurricane. ' Grace' Kisa’s evil clone, Grace looks like Kisa except for dark purple hair in bunches. She was the part of Kisa when she use to be silent. When she transforms, she becomes Shadow Purple. She attacks with Silent Hurricane and is killed by Cure Purple's Tidal Wave Splash. ' Carter' Kai’s evil clone, Carter looks like Kai except with blood red hair and matching eyes. She was the part of Kai who used to be mean and selfish. When she transforms, she becomes Shadow Yellow. Her attack is Solar Eclipse and she is killed by Cure Yellow's Sunlight Spiral. Movie Items Topaz Crown It's the most powerful item through the whole Gem Kingdom and it gives the girls their power-up forms.